


let's line up the sinners and send them to hell, there's a man in that line you know well

by staubfingers



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers
Summary: Ray meets Mickey for the first time when he's not yet eighteen years old and is immediately certain he wants to be just like him.(Links for translation into 中文 and Русский in the notes.)
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	let's line up the sinners and send them to hell, there's a man in that line you know well

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[授翻]戴罪之身](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846583) by [oitoronja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja)



> I saw the movie and just loved it, and really wanted to write something with a little bit more plot, but have you seen Charlie Hunnam in this?!  
> The _Mildly Dubious Consent_ tag is for an instance where some choking is involved. It's not talked about before hand and it happens because one of them is angry. While the other one likes it, it is definitely nothing you should _ever_ do in real life. Like, please always talk with your partner about what you want to do, but especially when it's about potentially dangerous things like choking. Communication is key guys.  
> (Titel is fromy _Dead Man Walking_ by _Nomy_ )  
> Translation into Русский available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9125982) by [Taste](https://ficbook.net/authors/141656)  
> 

Ray meets Mickey for the first time when he's not yet eighteen years old.

He's sitting in some guy's living room, drinking beer and smoking pot, and is not really paying attention to what is going on around him, when this guy enters the room and Ray just _stares._ It's not that the guy is particularly good-looking, well, he _is,_ but it's the way he just _owns_ the room that draws him in. The expensive clothing, the polished shoes, the confident posture, the shit-eating grin, everything about the guy screams 'I'm above you'.

“Tom,” the guy only says, lowly like he's calling a dog.

“Yep, Mickey, right here, nice to see you, man,” Tom says and gets up immediately, Ray has never seen him this flustered, “let's get somewhere more private.”

And when the two men leave the room Ray is certain he wants to be just like Mickey.

-

Growing up with three siblings and full-time-working parents Ray has learned early on how to get what he wants. Sweets, nice shoes, beer, a new phone, an IPod, the girl next door, it is all accessible when you are ready to bend some rules. And military-rules are particularly made to be bend.

On the one hand Ray loves being a soilder, love the physically and mentally exercises, the tidiness and the fighting. However, on the other hand he hates it, the food, the rooms, even the showers, everything is old and shitty and uncomfortable. Well, at least until you know who to _ask_ for a little upgrade. And sucking cock isn't too hard when you realize that in the end it's just means opening your mouth and taking what you get.

It's really laughable that every single one of the men he tried to get something from pushed him to his knees eventually, like the military is just the biggest fucking gay club ever. But maybe it's just them wanting to have something to fuck, and since Ray is all so willing but unfortunately no girl, they fuck his mouth, closing their eyes and pretending he's whoever they want him to be. Either way, he doesn't mind and when he's completely honest with himself he even likes it.

-

He stays a soilder for a few years, working and fighting in different countries all around the globe, until he decides that he wants his life to be more comfortable. He starts to work for some private security firm, earning more money and doing less then ever, and starts to buy only expensive clothes, food, tech, everything. Not because wants to show off (it's he nice side-effect though), but because he likes the feeling of nice fabric against his skin, the taste of great scotch on his tongue. Problem is that he likes stuff he actually can't afford.

So he's looking for other ways to get them, and it's not long until he meets people who are all too willing to shower him in gifts for some sexual favours. Objectively he's selling himself, but not more then he does at his regular job, and wouldn't it be a shame if everything he has learned about sucking cock were for nothing? So he dines at fancy restaurant with old, lonely women who want someone to show off and get fucked by after dessert, and joins men on 'business meetings' to get their dicks pushed down his throat until he nearly chokes on it. 

“Oh Raymond,” the woman he's meeting for the last three weeks says after he ate her out until she begged him to stop, “Where have you been all my life?”

He only grins.

-

Nine months into his new job he meets Mickey again. The man didn't change much, sure he looks older since nearly eight years have passed, but he still sends of this _vibe_ of owning the ground everyone around him stands on, which is entirely possible if the rumours are true. Ray might have forgotten about seeing Mickey when he still was hardly more than a starry-eyed teen, if he wouldn't have heard stories about him and his _empire_ where-ever he went.

It's a job that brings them together. Ray is part of a team protecting some Canadian who apparently came to the UK to meet with Mickey, and even though Ray tries his best to _stop,_ he keeps on staring at the man just like he did all those years ago, still amazed about literally everything about him.

It's downright embarrassing, acting like a horny teen while being on a job, and Ray prays that Mickey doesn't notice.

Of course he does.

When the Canadian is ready to leave after three days of negotiation behind closed doors, Mickey walks past him, just a little too close, and puts a card into one of the pockets of his pants without saying a word.

Ray feels himself stop breathing for a few seconds and waits until he's back home before looking at what Mickey sneaked into his pocket. On the card is a number with a few handwritten words on it: _If you're ever looking for a more fulfilling job._

-

He doesn't get disappointed, the job is far better than the endless hours of waiting, looking out for _something,_ and then waiting some more, he had to do before. At first it was all he had done as well, but after probably passing some kind of test he didn't know he was taking, Mickey not only showed him the extent of his business, but entrusted him with more responsible tasks, and it's no year later when Ray is Mickey right-hand more or less.

And he finally feels like this is where he belongs: protecting someone from real threats and not fighting an enemy the government told him to fight. The stakes are higher, he is well aware that half of the stuff he's doing is illegal, and he just doesn't seem to care since after all these years it feels like a found a purpose in life.

And he still looks up to Mickey, wants to be like him, _by his side_ , and that only makes the job better. (Not to forget about the absurd amount of money he's earning.)

-

Even if it was inevitable it's still somehow a shock when he has to kill the first guy. It's not the act itself, he killed before, but the way it happens. It isn't in self-defence, not even to defend someone else. They caught a guy who tried to kill Mickey and take over his business, and he is on his knees, crying, begging, apologising, and Mickey says, “Kill him.”

And Ray does. Without even blinking an eye he pulls the trigger and plants a bullet right in the middle of the poor guy's forehead. He doesn't kill him, he _executes_ him. And it's only seconds later when he realizes what he just did, that he killed someone just because Mickey told him to. No trial, no judge, no government just _Mickey._ His ears start to ring.

“Take care of him,” Mickey says to whoever else is with them in the room. It's like Ray forgot everything that is happening around him, Mickey's voice and the dead guy are the only things left in this world.

“You did a good job,” Mickey says, hand clasping Ray's shoulder, and he feels a shivers run down his spine, “I'll get you out of here.”

And then they are sitting in a car, Mickey is driving and Ray doesn't remember ever seeing him drive himself. He takes them to his own house, leads Ray into the living room and disappears for a few minutes only to come back with two glasses and a bottle of expensive whiskey.

They are sitting on different sofas, facing each other and Mickey pours them a generous amount of the alcohol. “You did well today,” he says clinking their glasses.

Ray swallows his glass' content without tasting anything, but feeling somewhat better. “I executed him.”

“Yes. I wasn't sure if you'd get through with it. I'm glad you did.”

Ray nods, because what is he supposed to say? Mickey pours him another glass and he drinks it slower this time. This was only the first time he did this, Ray realizes, not the _only time_ , at least if he stays with Mickey. Maybe he is reading his mind, or his face just gives away what he's thinking about, but Mickey says, “You're okay with doing this? I won't blame you for saying no, you can go back to your old job, you won't hear from me ever again.”

And Ray believes him, even though he knows what Mickey is capable of, and that he wouldn't think twice about getting Ray killed if it only seemed like he was ratting him out, but still, if he'd keep his mouth shut he'll really never see Mickey again. And he doesn't want that.

“I don't want to go back,” Ray says, the only thing he is sure of.

They keep on drinking in silence and he starts to feel light-headed, the ringing in his ears finally stops. “It's not about killing him,” he mumbles after what feels like hours of drinking and being looked at, “I didn't even think about it. You told me to do it and I just did.”

Mickey nods like he understands something Ray doesn't and gets up. He comes over, sits down next to Ray and asks, “What do you need?”

He is confused, doesn't know what to say, and then Mickey grips a fist full of his hair, pulls at it until his head is bend slightly back. “Do you need this?”

Ray wants to nod, but isn't able to with the way Mickey keeps his head in place, so he answers, “Yes.”

“So what do you need?” Mickey asks again, expression unreadable. Ray thinks about it, mind foggy with what he did earlier, with alcohol, with _want_. “I want... I need... your cock.”

He is scared Mickey will let go of him, laugh, send him home, tell him to never come back, but he only nods, “Where?”

And Ray remembers all the times a was on his knees, being used, using it himself to get what he wants. “My mouth.”

Letting go of his hair Mickey forces him to his knees, opens his trousers and pulls his already half-hard cock out, and Ray feels something hot pool in his stomach. The hands are back in his hair, and before Ray can move himself Mickey's dick is forced into his mouth.

He nearly chokes when his face is relentlessly forced down until his lips are wrapped around the base. Mickey's other hand starts to stroke the nape of his neck and only relaxes the grip on his hair when Ray has his breathing under control again. “Good boy,” Mickey mumbles and Ray nearly moans.

Being able to breath again he concentrates on the feeling of having a dick halfway down his throat, on being held in place while his mouth is full, and his own cock starts aching. For the first time in hours he feels his body and mind relax.

He starts to move his head up and down slowly, and Mickey lets him. He nearly lets go of the cock to gather some saliva in his mouth and then swallows it right back down. Mickey is almost completely quiet, lets Ray swallow up and down his cock for few minutes until he takes hold of his hair again. This time it hurts when he pulls on it, and when he pushes his face down just to meet it with his raising hips Ray doesn't know who's moan he hears.

Mickey starts to fuck his mouth in earnest, pushing down his throat every time and Ray feels a few tears run down his cheeks with the lack of air. “You're doing so good,” Mickey says breathlessly all over again and Ray's own cock starts to leak pre-come with this constant stream of words. 

It's not long until Mickey comes down his throat without any warning and Ray lets half of his cum escape in surprise. He his forced down for another minute or two and when Mickey caught his breath again he commands, “Clean up.” And he does until he swallowed every last drop of cum that pooled around Mickey now soft dick.

“You touched yourself?” Mickey asks and Ray shakes his head, knowing it was the right choice when he sees the smile on face.

“Go on then.” And Ray does. For a moment he feels nearly ashamed, kneeling in front of his boss who already pulled his trousers back up, with his own pants falling to the ground, dick painfully hard in his hand. “Look at you, all hot and bothered just because I allowed you to take my cock into your mouth,” Mickey muses and looks absolutely satisfied with himself.

Ray moans, closes his eyes and works his hand up and down fast. Then there is fingers around his jaw, forcing his head up. “Look at me,” Mickey orders and he does, “Thank me.”

“Thank you for letting me blow you,” he gets out right before coming onto Mickey's floor.

“Okay?” The hand in his face is suddenly stroking his cheeks, and even though he doesn't know what Mickey means exactly, he nods.

It's more than _okay._

-

Nothing really changes after that. Ray is still the right-hand, practically doing everything Mickey doesn't have time for, spending his money on a nice house in the middle of town, having one or two affairs at a time with people who like to spend money on him, and sometimes he blows Mickey. Well, Mickey spends money on him as well, but it never feels like it's for the _sexual favours._ After the first night, when Mickey offered him to stay over and he declined and took a taxi back home, he was afraid things would be awkward between them, that seeing him all needy and getting off on being forced to swallow a dick would make Mickey respect him less, but when he came back to work the next day it was like nothing had happened. He was equally glad and disappointed, and it was nearly one week later when they sat in the office already way past midnight when Mickey asked, “You want to keep going?” and he definitely didn't talk about _paperwork._

So Ray gets down to his knees for Mickey, mostly after a long day when they sit together and drink, or when he _needs_ to be held down for one reason or another, and he loves it. Loves the pain when Mickey pulls on his hair, and the pain of his arms, neck, what-ever of being held too hard, the burn in his throat that he feels all through the next day, the affirmation of _how good he is._ Blowing someone was never that good and he doesn't remember ever coming as hard as when Mickey puts his hand down his pants now and then after he got him off.

He doesn't know for how long they are doing this, when they're sitting in a bar one evening and he finally says, “I need you to fuck me.” And he never did this before, only ever fucked another a guy who begged him to do it, and he thought he would never want to do it, but ever since Mickey forced him onto his knees the first time he _craves_ for more.

Mickey only grins like a shark in reply, and they go back to his', the drive feelsimpossibly longer than ever before. Ray's lead directly into the bedroom and is nearly trembling with excitement even before Mickey tells him to strip. He does, trying not to be too fast and look too eager. Mickey watches him, keeping his own clothes on, and takes the few steps separating them as soon as Ray is naked in front of him. He pinches one of his nipples, hard, and smiles when Ray hisses. “Ever did this before?”

“No,” Ray say honestly and moans when Mickey takes hold of his cock, slowly coaxing it to hardness. “Can't deny I like the thought,” Mickey says and suddenly pushes him back against his bed.

“Turn around and bend over.” Ray complies, realizing that the bed is just high enough so that he only has to push his legs a little bit apart for him to lie down with the upper part of his body comfortably. He wonders whether Mickey had something like that in mind when he bought the bed and bites down on his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

He hears Mickey taking something off and when he wants to turn around to look he gets a slap on his ass, “Uh-u. Arms on your back,” and a few seconds later something is wrapped around his wrist, probably Mickey's belt.

“Well, Raymond, it's really a shame no one has ever seen you like this before, your ass is definitely made to be fucked.” This time he can't stop the moan from leaving his lips and they have done this often enough for him to know that it makes Mickey grin.

He hears him going away then, and opening some drawer, shuffling through it, apparently without any rush. Ray wants to tell him to hurry up, but forces his breathing to slow down instead, and when Mickey comes back to the bed he feels pleasantly calm.

“Tell me if it hurts.” And then there is a slick finger slowly circling his hole and he feels his dick hardening again immediately. When the finger pushes in his first instinct is to fight it, but he concentrates on breathing and just letting it happen, and then it suddenly feels good, really _good_. Mickey moves his finger in and out slowly, before adding another one and Ray only wishes he still would be able to suck Mickey's cock down at the same time, he yearns for _something_ in his mouth.

“Squirming on my fingers like you never did anything else, you're sure you're still a virgin?” Ray bits down on his lip to not say some stupid shit and nearly draws blood when he feels yet another finger entering him. He feels unbelievable full, and stretched, and slick, and it's the best fucking thing he felt in a long time. Even though a part of him wishes he would have done this sooner he's still weirdly glad that Mickey is the first one sticking something up his ass, and not an uptight army officer nor one of the filthy married business men.

“Just fuck me, please,” he gets out between gritted teeth when the fingers inside of him only move faster and faster. Instead of pulling out another finger is added, and all that's coming out of his mouth than are incoherent words. 

“Four fingers on first try? You think I'd get my whole hand inside of you next time?” And he nearly comes right then and there with the thought of Mickey's _fist_ being inside of him.

When the fingers are finally pulled free he feels his ass clench around the sudden emptiness. “Please,” gets out and hears a condom-wrapping be opened and something being slicked up with lube. He wants to turn around, see what Mickey looks like, and just as he tries to bend his neck he feels something replacing the fingers.

And it's even better, having Mickey hard, long cock inside of him instead of his fingers, and when he's fully settled, pelvis pressed against his ass, Ray hears Mickey moan just as desperate for more as himself.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes.”

He pulls nearly completely out just to push right back into him, and it's so fucking good, and he doesn't know whether it's because Mickey's dick is so much longer than his fingers or whether it's just the thought of having _Mickey's dick_ inside of his ass.

“You're so good for me, so good. You're taking it so well,” it's a constant stream of words Mickey gets out groaning, and then he hits what must be the prostate, and Ray feels so much pre-come leak out of his dick that he's for a moment certain that he already came.

“Please,” he moans again, not really aware of what he's asking for. Mickey pulls on his hair then, relentlessly slamming into him, and pushes two fingers of his other hand into Ray's mouth, and he starts to suck them down automatically.

“Go, come for me,” and he just does, nearly screaming around the fingers inside of his mouth.

Mickey keeps on fucking him, and he can't stop moaning in pleasure, since he's now hitting that spot with every thrust, and just as he wants to beg him to stop while he's certain his going to come a second time, he feels Mickey pulse inside of him as he comes himself.

Mickey stays like that for a few moments, fingers and cock buried inside of him until he slowly pulls out and frees Ray's hands, and only now he feels how much they hurt.

“I'll be right back,” he says and Ray just stays where he is, still feeling immobilize even with the restrain gone. 

He nearly dozes off when Mickey re-enters the room and something warm and wet hits his ass. Slowly he realizes Mickey is cleaning him up. “Turn around,” he says and Ray complies.

“How many times did you come?” Mickey asks with a small grin while cleaning his cock and pelvis off the nearly dried cum.

“Once.”

“Impressive, considering the mess you've made. ” And Ray doesn't know whether he should feel ashamed or proud.

“Wanna go to the bathroom?” Mickey asks when he's done, and Ray now really looks at him: he's still in his clothes, only his feet are bare, and besides looking slightly _flusters_ , nothing gives away what they just did. Ray nods, feeling as awkward as the first night, and leaves the room. After taking a piss and splashing cold water into his face he goes back into the bedroom, something like _“well, see you tomorrow”_ already hanging on his lips, when he sees Mickey now only dressed in boxer on the bed. His clothes and the cum-stained covers are laying in a pile on the floor and he's smoking a joint.

“Want some?” he asks, eyes already slightly glassy.

And Ray sits down next to him, legs sprawled out onto the bed, and realizing he's still naked. Debating whether he should go back up again to find his pants he gets the joint handed over. “Stop thinking,” Mickey says and Ray does, like he always does what Mickey tells him to do.

-

It somehow feels like a natural development to their relationship, going from blow jobs to fucking, and even though it's not really a _habit_ , Ray now stays more nights over than not. They sit in bed, smoke Mickey's best pot and are sometimes silent and sometimes sharing stories laughingly, until they just fall asleep. And it feels easy, just working for Mickey, and being fucked by Mickey, and just being _this_ , the right-hand and a friend and someone to stick a cock into. It's perfect, it's all Ray ever wanted.

-

“We met a few years ago,” Ray tells him one night, when he had too much to drink, “I was only a teen, and you came to my friend's, and I only saw you for a few seconds, but...” he starts to laugh.

“What?” Mickey asks with a smug grin like he already suspects what Ray's about to tell him.

“I just wished I were like you, with you're clothes, and confidence, and _owning the place_. You were like my fucking role-model. Which doesn't mean that I would've let you fuck me indeed right then and there."

“Well,” Mickey says with a laugh and takes another sip of his whiskey, “You are like me now, aren't you.”

And Rays thinks about it, of the expensive clothes, of his absurdly big house, and the nice car, of walking into a room and everyone who matters knowing who he is. However, when they look at him they don't see a man owning everything, but a man _being_ _owned_ by Mickey. And that is probably even better.

-

At first nothing really changes when Rosalind shows up. It's not like Mickey isn't fucking around, Ray himself is, but it always has been just that – _fucking around._ And then Mickey takes Rosalind on dates, and on vacations, and calls her _babe_ , and even if Mickey would have had any free-time left he probably wouldn't cheat on her since they are _official_.

And Ray isn't the jealous type, never has been, but he misses being fucked by Mickey. He still hasn't let anyone else do it, didn't need to since Mickey didn't fuck him just as regularly as when they started doing this three years ago, but he _did_ , and now he doesn't, and Ray clearly doesn't want some other guy sticking his cock into his ass, but he _wants._

So, Ray isn't a jealous guy, but when-ever he sees Rosalind he wishes Mickey doesn't fuck her in the ass, or that she at least hates it if he does.

-

“Are you angry with me?” And it's a weird thing for Mickey to say since Ray doesn't remember him ever asking _anyone_ this question. Much less asking about any kind of feeling, for that matter.

“No, is there a reason to be angry with you?” Ray answers and it sounds perfectly indifferent. And it's true, he isn't angry, it's not like he got his heart broken or some shit like that.

Mickey only nods and that's it.

-

They are engaged after only one year of dating, and it's not really uncommon for the English upper class, but it's uncommon for _Mickey_ , and Ray keeps his mouth shut, only congratulates him, his initial negative feelings towards Rosalind nearly completely forgotten about. He still gets drunk, though, and goes back to work the next day slightly hungover.

Mickey just locks the office door as soon as he sees him, looking _pissed_. Ray wants to ask what has happened when Mickey is already standing in front of him, hands around his throat.

“You really acting like a little shit, you know that.” Ray is too shocked to answer, besides it being pretty hard to talk when you don't really get any air into your brain. He lets out a few incomprehensible huffing noises and nearly starts to fight back when Mickey only presses his hands down harder, before letting go of him. He gasps for air when a hand is palming his dick through his trousers.

“This is the reason for you being insufferable ever since I met Rosalind? Because you didn't get my dick?” Mickey opens the fly and gets Ray's already hard cock out in one swift motion before gripping it so hard that it would've hurt if it didn't felt so fucking _good_.

When he opens his mouth to answer Mickey _slaps him_. He tries one more time and gets slapped again, this time so hard that it really hurts.

“On your knees,” Mickey only orders and as soon as he hits the ground Mickey forces his erection into his mouth. And even though his throat hurts from the choking and the dick that is now forced into it, he feels himself smile with the thought of turning Mickey on even when he's angry.

“Stop this,” Mickey growls, like he feels him smile around his dick, and he maybe does since he takes his face into a bruising grip and starts to fuck his mouth vigorously. It's fast and messy, he feels spit running down his face and landing on the floor.

“Don't you dare to come,” Mickey says when Ray jerks his own dick soundly. And he stops immediately and concentrates on not gagging on the dick that is only fucking his mouth even harder than before.

And then Mickey pulls out and without any warning comes all over Ray's glasses and face. He is somewhat baffled and his dick starts to hurt with the need to come.

“Go, get yourself cleaned up,” Mickey commands, and when Ray gets up he adds, “And if you ever decide to feel _neglected_ again, and act all bitchy instead of talking to me about it I'll kick you out.”

Ray does as he's told, still not daring to come.

-

He only sees Mickey again in the evening after a long day of just standing in hallways and watching doors, all the while feeling desperately on the edge. And Mickey probably did this on purpose, fucking his mouth for the first time in months and then denying him to come, only to have him stand around all day with nothing to do.

Before driving home Ray goes back to the office, knocks on Mickey's door and enters with somewhat slumped shoulders. Mickey raises an eyebrow, waits for him to talk and after taking a deep breath Ray says, “I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“For acting like a bitch and not talking to you.”

Mickey nods, “Okay.”

He realizes it's not enough and takes the few steps to Mickey's desk, stops there and looks him directly in the eyes. “I wanted you to fuck me... needed it, and I couldn't ask you-”

“You couldn't?” Mickey interrupts him.

“You and Rosalind-”

“So you didn't _want_ to tell me about what you needed because of Rosalind.”

“I...” And he doesn't know what else to say. That he didn't want to get between them? That it didn't feel right running after a taken man, who's his boss and his friend and who he only wanted to be hold down and fucked by?

Mickey gets up when he doesn't answer him, and goes around his desk to lean against it, his face mere inches away from Ray's. “Did you come today?”

“No,” and after a few seconds of hesitation, “but I really need to.”

And he's waiting to be pushed down to his knees, or a hand in his hair, around his throat, anything, instead Mickey opens his pants and gets his hand into Ray's briefs. He moans instantly.

“You missed me doing this?”

“Yes,” Ray gets out panting.

“Why?” And Mickey looks at him with piercing eyes, moving his hand fast and hard on Ray's dick. It's uncomfortably dry but the best fucking thing he felt in months.

“I needed your cock, inside me, getting you off, just, I need,” he lets out panting, staring down on Mickey's shirt, somehow not able to look him in the eyes any more.

“But you never did have a problem finding a dick to suck or get fucked by, did you?”

“It's not... not you,” it's hard to say it out loud, but then there is Mickey's other hand is on his neck, _stroking_ the skin there and he just melds, “Didn't let anyone else fuck me. I need _you_.”

And Mickey laughs at that, a small quiet laugh, and gathers the pre-cum on the tip of Ray's dick and uses it as lube. “And do you know why you need me?”

Ray shakes his head, only now realizing he let his forehead fall against Mickey's chest in pleasure.

“Because your mine, because I _own_ you,” Mickey whispers right into his ear and he feels his whole body tremble.

“Please, I need to come, please.”

“Yes.” And he comes right in his pants and all over Mickey's hand.

-

Mickey marries Rosalind a few months later with Ray being his best-man. He stands besides the beaming couple throughout the ceremony, his ass still slightly throbbing from getting fucked by Mickey's cock and fist alternately for hours two nights ago, and can't stop smiling either.

The official gathering after the ceremony is a dull affair, but then they change locations and the party for _friends and family_ starts, and three hours in Ray doesn't remember being that drunk in years.

At some point half-naked people are dancing on the tables and he wonders whether they are paid for it or whether some of the guest only decided it would be a good idea to get rid of their clothes. Both options seem to be equally possible and he doesn't care which is true, especially not when a nice pair of tits is pressed directly into his face.

Mickey's grinning from ear to ear for hours and Ray wants to ask him whether he's not feeling so well since his face looks _strange,_ when he runs into Rosalind. She's swaying slightly (or maybe he's just not seeing straight any more) and looks equally happy.

“Raymoooond,” she shouts in order to be heard through the loud music, “I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.” And then she eyes him head to toe and _winks,_ before going back to where-ever she came from.

Not for the first time he asks himself how much she knows about what Mickey is doing to him.

-

“Sometimes I think about leaving all of this behind,” Mickey tells him after scrubbing blood away from under his nails, “Just selling to the highest bidder and go to where-the-fuck-ever.”

Ray only shrugs, cleaning the cuts on his bruised knuckles before wrapping bandages around them.

“Don't you sometimes wish for a quieter life? Not watching your back as soon as you leave the house? Not having to work _every fucking day_?”

Mickey is like that more often lately, seemingly frustrated with everyone and everything, and Ray doesn't get it. Of course, there are ups and downs, one day they get shot at and another day Mickey's making a few million bucks by getting a new buyer for his goods, but it's has been like this ever since Ray joined him, so he says, “It doesn't really bother me. And I'd be probably bored out of my mind if I'll sit around for more than two weeks.”

Mickey sighs, “Yes, but wouldn't it be nice to be _bored_ for once. Not doing the same shit all over again?”

“Nah, I like saving your ass from getting blown up, couldn't imagine my life without it,” he says mockingly, hoping Mickey _will and won't_ realize how much he means this at the same time.

-

Turns out Rosalind has enemies on her own, which isn't all too surprising considering she made her money on stolen cars. Ray positions three extra men on the grounds and one inside the house, and has just finished planing what they're going to do about the _situation_ the next morning with Mickey, when he's ready to leave and Rosalind stops him.

“I would feel so much safer if you _stayed_ ,” she says matter-of-factly, and he isn't sure what she means until he sees Mickey standing behind her, grinning.

Sort of surprised he only stands there, looking back and forth between the two of them, and Rosalind waits for a few moments patiently, before starting to unbutton his shirt. “You know, Mickey told me _all_ about you, and I just want to see for myself.”

This time his eyes linger on Mickey to get a clue on how to react to Rosalind's sudden interest in him. Of course he caught her starring before, but he always thought that she suspected he let himself get fucked by her husband now and then, not that Mickey _told_ her about it. And if he sometimes thought of her naked or asked himself what she looked like during sex, it was always Mickey whom he imagined her with, not himself.

Mickey only nods slightly, still standing a few meters behind her, and it is as much an approval as a command, and Ray starts to help Rosalind unbuttoning his shirt. She smiles satisfied, and goes straight to opening and pulling down his pants. “I knew you'd be big.”

Out of the sudden Mickey is standing behind him, hand laying on his ass, slightly stroking him there. “Why don't you tell her what you like to do.” And it's strange, standing between these two, while _Rosalind_ of all people stares at his cock hungrily, but the way Mickey is talking to him, _ordering_ him what to do, makes every bone in his body ache in need for more.

“I like to get down my knees, have a cock forced down my throat, having my mouth full with _anything_. Having a cock inside my ass.”

“Uh-uh, you love having _my_ cock inside of your ass,” Mickey corrects him.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathes out and feels his own dick harden.

“Get rid of your clothes,” Rosalind orders still smiling and he does immediately, just letting everything fall to the ground in a messy pile. She comes closer, puts her hand onto his chest, “You shouldn't have kept him from me for so long,” she tells Mickey who now comes to stand behind her and starts to kiss her neck, and Ray already misses the touch on his ass.

“Well, you can't really blame me for not wanting to share _this._ ”

She lets her hands run up and down Ray's chest, pinches his nipples until he starts to hiss and then lets go of them again, only to repeat it a few moments later. Meanwhile Mickey opens her pants and as soon as is hand disappears inside of them her eye-lids start to flutter.

“What do you want him to do?” Mickey asks and Ray has to stop himself from saying that he'll do _anything_ that she wants him to _._

“I want him to eat me out. I want his dick inside of me,” she answers and her hands leave is chest to cradle his face, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” he says, nearly moaning by only thinking about what it will be like to push his cock into _her_.

“Good,” she suddenly lets go of him, “Come on, you know where the bedroom is, dont you." She turns around instantly, pulling her sweater over her head, and while walking down the corridor she gets rid of the rest of her clothes, and then they are in the bedroom Ray hasn't been in for nearly two years.

She sits down on the bed, back against the headboard and legs so far apart he can see her clit and how wet she already is. He wants to go over, taste her, push his fingers into her, make her moan.

Mickey is right beside him, looking as well at his naked wife. “Isn't she beautiful?”

“Yes,” Ray says, realizing it's the only word he has said in the last few minutes. But it's the only word he ever says around Mickey, isn't is?

“When she told me she wanted you to fuck her I didn't know whether I should allow it, but only _imagining_ you kneeling in front of her, I knew it'd be perfect.”

“Oh come on, stop being an ass and let him come over here,” Rosalind groans frustrated and Mickey laughs.

“You'll be a good boy and make her come, won't you?” he whispers, lips grazing Ray's ear. He only nods, too turned on and eager join her on the bed to say anything, and Mickey goes over to the armchair that is facing the bed.

When Ray sits down right between her legs he takes her body in for a few seconds. She is unbelievable thin while still looking fit, with her legs being a mile long, and her breast small enough to probably fit into his hand. He tries, puts his right hand onto one of them and squeezes slightly, and a low moan escapes her lips. “Stop being a tease,” she mumbles, and unlike Mickey sounds pleading.

He lets his hand wander over her stomach and right down to the folds between her legs. Her clit is swollen, his fingers moving easily over it with her wetness. He starts to rub and press down, enjoying the noises she is making.

“You said you wanted me to eat you out?” he says, slightly grinning.

“ _Yes,”_ she answers while pressing her hips forward into his hand.

He lays his upper body down onto the mattress and keeps he's knees bend so that is ass is in the air and right in Mickey's sighting field, practically _feeling_ the other man's gaze on him. Cautiously he licks over Rosalind's outer lips, kisses them, before slowly pressing his tongue further down. He explores her, pushes his tongue slowly into her, all the while ignoring her clit. She starts to groan impatiently, and when she takes hold of his hair to press him further in he takes her clitoris into his mouth, sucking on it.

The noises she's making go straight to his cock and he has to force himself to not start jerking it since he spent enough time with Mickey to know he wouldn't allow it anyway. 

He keeps on licking and sucking her clit and when she starts to slightly tremble he pushes one finger into her. “Fuck,” she lets out and starts to rock her hips seemingly inadvertently, and pressing his face harder against her. When he pushes another finger in and begins to move them in and out fast, she clenches down around them and after a few seconds nearly screams. He keeps on going and only stops when the hand in his hair pulls his face up to hers.

“I need a break,” she says against his lips and he stops moving the fingers that are still inside of her, not pulling out, though. She smiles and kisses him and for a moment he freezes. It's one thing to make her come, another to _kiss her,_ but when Mickey doesn't object, nor pushes him off, so he kisses back.

She tastes like the whiskey Mickey's always drinking and he gets so lost in her that he nearly winces when he feels a slick finger pressing against his hole.

“I knew you two would be perfect together”, Mickey says somewhere behind him and he stops kissing Rosalind, moaning.

“Yeah, act like it was your idea,” she huffs and moves her hips slightly on the fingers Ray still has buried inside of her.

Mickey doesn't answer, only pushes two fingers at the same time into Ray who arches his back in pleasure. Rosalind slips down the mattress and pulls him with her, so that his chest is pressed against hers and his ass is in the air against Mickey's hand. She kisses him again and he just moans into her mouth when Mickey pushes against his prostate with every move of his fingers.

“You made her come so good, didn't you?” Mickey whispers against his ear, “Most men are not able to make her come with only fingers and tongue, she normally gets frustrated and finishes off herself. But I knew your perfect mouth would satisfy her.” He pushes a third finger in and Ray claws his hand into the sheets besides Rosalind's head, to not touch himself and come right then and there.

She's still kissing him, lazily alternating between his lips and the rest of his face, stroking her hands up and down his back, “You were so perfect,” she confirms and smiles as he shudders on top of her.

It feels like hours when Mickey finally withdraws his fingers and slaps his ass once. “I'm gonna fuck you while you fuck her,” he announces and puts a condom onto Ray's dick without any warning. He moans so loud at this slight touch, it's rather embarrassing, but neither of them comments.

“You have to move your fingers,” Rosalind comments and he only now realizes that they're still buried inside of her. He pulls them out, slick with wetness, and she wiggles her hips and takes hold of his cock to push it where his fingers were only moments ago. She moans and starts to move her hips up and down, before he takes hold of them to stop her. “Wait, gonna come if you keep going,” he says between gritted teeth and tries to concentrate on anything but Rosalind's tight and warm body around him.

Mickey only laughs at that and pushes his cock into Ray with one swift motion. He just falls down entirely onto Rosalind then, overwhelmed with the feeling of being full while his cock is in this warm, tight hole. Mickey waits a few moments, puts his hand into Ray's hair and pulls on it until is head is lifted up enough that Mickey can slip his other hand around his neck.

“You gonna show me how perfect you can fuck my wife?” he asks and bits right down into his earlobe.

“Yes,” Ray gets out while moaning in pain and pleasure equally. 

“Good boy,” Mickey answers, puts his hands back onto the mattress, and pulls out until the tip of his cock is left inside Ray's ass.

He pulls out of Rosalind as well, slowly, and when he moves back in, Mickey follows suit. He repeats this, and when Mickey pushes back in this time he slams right into Ray's prostate, and he's pretty sure he starts to see stars at this.

They need a while until they find a rhythm, pulling out and pushing back in together in perfect union. And it's the best fucking thing ever, having one person pressed against his back and another one against his chest, with a cock ramming into him, all the while he's fucking someone. And Mickey tells him _how good he's doing_ all over again, and Rosalind is moaning against his lips and just holds him, and it's not long before he comes, nearly blacking out with the feeling of it.

Even though he stopped moving Mickey still pushes in and out of him relentlessly and he only does stop when Ray practically begs him to.

“Next time I'll put a ring onto your cock,” Mickey says and pulls his still hard dick out of Ray's hole. He falls down onto his back next to Rosalind, trying to catch his breath, and expects Mickey to take his place, but then he straddles Ray's chest, his erection right in front of his mouth. “Open up,” Mickey says, pulling the condom off, and Ray does.

Mickey fucks his mouth like he fucked his ass, and after he few seconds he feels Rosalind sitting up next to him, and then he hears the two kissing. He looks to his side, sees Mickey's fingers rubbing her clit right beside his head and he feels like is dick as already getting hard again.

It's not long until Mickey shoots his load down his throat, and Rosalind comes a second time moaning and shivering all over, and Ray's sure he died somewhere along the way and went straight to heaven.

-

Mickey tries to sell is business and everything goes to shit with people from all sides trying to kill him, and Ray knew it wouldn't be easy, but standing in his garden, calling Mickey who is just not answering, he's only now realizing that there is the possibility of Mickey being _dead._ It feels like someone pushed his fist right into his stomach, leaving a big, gapping hole, and he's certain he will go crazy right then and there with the pain of it.

When he drives to the docks and finds Mickey in that wrack of a car, two bullet wounds in his left arm, but miraculously alive, he nearly sinks down to his knees, thanking a god he doesn't believe in.

“Maybe a quieter life wouldn't be so bad after all,” Ray tells him after climbing into the back of the car.

Mickey only grins weakly.

-

He sits naked in a chair, feet fixed to its legs and hands tied together behind his back, feeling fully immobilized. Rosalind slowly lowers herself down onto his painfully hard dick, and Mickey, who's standing behind him, tightens his grip around his throat. He gets _just_ enough air and feels pleasure rattle through every cell of his body as Rosalind starts to move up and down.

Who knew that a quiet life could be so perfect?


End file.
